


Hope of Morning

by Emyly001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, BAMF Leia Organa, Ben Skywalker is a Good Bro, Developing Relationship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Friendship, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gaslighting, Good Parent Han Solo, Hugs, Jaina Solo is a Good Sis, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is an asshole, Kylo Ren is not Ben Solo, Leia Organa Deserves Better, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Han and Leia, Physical Abuse, Pilot Poe Dameron, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Luke, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Rey is stuck in an abusive relationship with Kylo Ren, unable to escape, thinking it is her fault he treats her the way he does.But one day an act of kindness makes her start to reevaluate her relationship with Kylo and maybe, just maybe find and escape.Poe and Finn Dameron are husbands with open relationship, not afraid to accept a third person. Upon seeing a woman walking past them in the coffee shop, seeing how she tried to stay invisible and how awful she looked, Poe decided to brighten up her day.Awful secrets come to light once their friendship starts to evolve.
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Jannah & Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss & Finn, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron, Zorii Bliss & Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the begging, if I come off as rude, I apologise.

Rey didn't want to go to her apartment yet.

Sure, her shift at the mechanic's ended half an hour ago and she had nothing better to do than to go home but she didn't want to.

_Every time she had to go, her legs would get cemented to the ground, refusing to move. If she wanted to go anywhere else, her legs would carry her there, willingly._

That's why she found herself in front of a coffee shop, staring dumbly at the sign, contemplating if she should really enter. "I'm already here..." Whispering to herself, she pushed open the glass door, ringing the small bell in the process, finding an empty seat in the back. Walking over to the seat felt like a Walk of Shame for her, pulling her jacket closer to herself.

Taking a seat, she took the menu into her hand, scanning over the offered coffees, desserts and snacks. She would go with something simple today since she didn't like to eat lately.

The waitress came over with a sweet and bright smile - _Oh, how Rey wanted those smiles back -_ and asked what would she like to order. "Cappuccino and hazelnut muffin, please." Rey tried to smile but it resulted in a small quirk of her lips.

The waitress wrote down her order, telling her it will be done in a minute and if she liked to read a book in the mean time from their newly added library. Shaking her head, Rey rather inspected the various adverts that were stacked up on the table.

The waitress came back with her order.... Wait. This wasn't her order. The cappuccino was alright but there were chocolate and vanilla muffins added to her hazelnut one. "Um, I didn't order this." Rey was quick to point out and the waitress smiled at her. 

_"It is from the two gentlemen over there."_

The waitress left but not before winking at her and Rey stared at the muffins, dumbfounded. Scanning the room, she looked over the patrons, her eyes landed on two men, similarly dressed, one latino with black curly hair and the second guy dark skinned.

The dark skinned man was showing something on his phone to his companion and talking about it, becoming animated while doing so, gesturing with his hand. His companion was listening intently, nodding to whatever he was saying.

The latino man reached for his cup of coffee and as he took a sip, he caught Rey's eyes. Placing his cup down, he gave her a kind smile and a wink before focusing on his companion once more.

Heat crept up into Rey's cheeks and she turned back to her cappuccino and drank from it, trying to hide her soft blush.

_"Are those muffins from them?"_

Taking a small bite from her hazelnut muffin, savouring the taste, slowly chewing. She knew that she wouldn't be able to enjoy this often, so she savoured every moment of it.

For her, her relaxation time came to an end too soon - even though she has been there for over an hour - she finished her coffee and ate her muffin, wrapping the two into a napkin and put them into her bag.

Walking up to the counter to pay for her order and plus the two additional muffins, the cashier smiled. _"They already paid for them."_

Nodding, Rey paid for her order and as she was leaving, the two men looked up and smiled at her, giving her a small nod. Rey smiled back and nodded at them, pulling her jacket closer to her again.

Warmth bloomed inside her chest and she placed her hand over it, small smile tugging at her lips. She haven't felt like this since.... since...

Her smile fell, knowing that she had to return home.

_Home._

_Is it really her home?_

_It has to be... She has no one but Kylo._

_He said it himself._

Her legs felt heavy as she strutted down the street and towards a bus stop just a block away. Arriving there, she sat on the bench, pulling her bag onto her lap, opening it and pulling out the two muffins. Shaking her head, she puts them back in. "Maybe later."

The bus arrives ten minutes later and Rey got on, paying for a ticket and taking a seat near the window. Resting her head on the cool surface, she let her mind wander, going back to the moment at the coffee shop.

_"Why would they buy her two extra muffins?"_

_"Just because they wanted?"_

_"Or did they buy them for her because they saw her in her bad mood?"_

Closing her eyes, willing those thoughts away, controlling her breathing, trying to get her stomach loosen up and her heartbeat to slow down.

_"It's fine, Rey. With enough luck, Kylo won't be home yet."_

Way too soon the bus arrived at her bus stop and she had to get off, clutching at her jacket, knuckles going white. Strutting down the road with heavy legs and rapidly beating heart, watching as her home - _no, Kylo's home -_ popped into view from behind the trees.

Standing at the doorstep, she searched for her keys with shaky hand, fishing them out of her bag and as silently as possible, she unlocked and opened the door, peeking in before silently closing them after her. 

Carefully setting her bag down, she knelt down to undo her shoes -

**"Where have you been?!"**

Jumping, Rey looked up at Kylo, who was storming over to her, fury written all over his features and Rey could only cover before he snatched her up by the colar of her jacket and slammed her against the door, pressing her into the wood with his arm on her neck.

"What did I told you? What did I told you?! That you will return home as soon as you end work!" He yelled into her face and Rey trembled.

"I...I went to get coffee with... with my co - co...." Rey swallowed painfully and she cringed in pain as Kylo pressed harder onto her neck. "Coworkers!" Rey gasped out and Kylo let her go and she slumped down, coughing and gasping for air, holding her neck. 

Looking up at Kylo, he was still frowning. "Make me some food. And quickly!" 

Scrambling onto her feet, Rey hurried onto the kitchen, opening the fridge and searching. _"Simple sandwich should do it."_ Frantically searching for ingredients, thankfully they had some and cut four slices of bread and made a sandwich for him.

She could feel his eyes on her back as she worked, Kylo followed her every move and it made her skin crawl.

Placing the plate with the two sandwiches in front of him and stepping back as he shot her a glare and glared at the sandwiches as if they somehow offended him. Giving a small nod of approval, Rey walked away, knowing that she was dismissed.

Fetching her bag, she walked into their shared bedroom, placing her bag near the side of her bed, undressing.

She caught herself in the mirror, looking over her ugly body, littered with bruises, recent ones - those were the ugliest, dark purple, almost black - and older ones - faded, yellowish - green in color.

_Maybe Kylo was hurting her because she wasn't enough?_

_Because she wasn't pretty enough?_

_Or was she simply a failure all around and Kylo was with her out of pity._

Shaking her head amd dressing into her comfortable attire and sitting on her bed, she reached for her book and opened it on the page she stopped reading and continued where she left off.

_She ignored her own hunger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge majority of Reylos and Kylo stans are awful human beings - Hating on Adam's wife, hating on Daisy and calling her ungrateful bc she has fiance, hating on John bc he made ONE sex joke about TWO FICTIONAL characters - while Reylos are making full blown sex and pregnancy metas and are seeing nothing wrong with it. Also disrespecting my boy Poe.
> 
> So this is my big middle finger to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey didn't remember falling asleep, tucking herself into bed nor changing into pajamas.

But when she comes to, the space next to her is empty, cold. Nothing new.

Getting up from the bed and putting on her fluffy robe, she padded into the kitchen, finding it awfully barren and empty. Walking over to the haversack and opening it, finding nothing in it. _"He must've taken it to work with him."_

Closing the haversack, she tried to search for something in the fridge but mostly finding leftover vegetables. Sighing, she took them and cut them up into smaller pieces, now remembering the wo muffins she hid in her bag.

Returning into the bedroom, she rummaged trough her bag, carefully pulling out the two muffins, tugging the napkin away, checking if the muffins were alright. They were a bit squished but overall, they were fine.

Taking a seat in the kitchen, Rey took a small bite of the vanilla muffin, melting at the taste, basic but good. Sipping on the tea she could find, taking small bites from the muffin.

Finishing the vanilla muffin and tea, contemplating whether or not she should eat the chocolate one too. Deciding against it, instead wrapping the muffin in a clean napkin and putting it into her bag along a fresh bottle of water.

Disrobing, she caught herself in the mirror, seeing the new bruise on her neck, red and angry, alarming, wanting to be seen. Searching in the closet, Rey searched for her light polo-neck, hoping she could be at the cash register today, so she wouldn't have to change.

Putting on the jeans, jacket and shoes she had yesterday and locking the door behind her, she strolled down the road and towards the bus stop. 

Waiting about five minutes for the bus to arrive, she showed the driver the ticket and took a seat near the window, resting her head on the cool window.

_She wondered if the two men would be at the coffee shop today._

Shaking her head and frowning, she wondered why she kept thinking about them. She should be thinking about her boyfriend, Kylo, not about strange men who bought her muffins one time.

Nearing her destination, Rey pressed the 'STOP' button and waited at the door. Getting off the bus when it stopped, Rey adjusted her bag and jacket, walking down the street towards her workplace.

"Good morning." Rey greets when pushing open the door, the bell also alerting her pressence. "Good morning, Rey, just in time before we open." The woman behind the counter, Mia, greeted Rey with a warm smile.

"Mia, can I ask you something?" Rey said softly, walking towards the cash register. "Ask away, hun." Mia smiled up at Rey. "Can I take your shift today?"

Mia looked at her confused before a large grin broke over her features. "Why, you know that I get bored here, ay?"

_"I don't want you to see the ugly parts."_

"Of course Mia, I started to feel sorry for you." Rey forced a smile, _tense, so tense,_ but Rey didn't notice, instead getting up from the chair and motioning invitingly at it. "The throne is yours, Your Grace."

Rey faked laugh, sitting in the chair, putting her bag under the table. Mia patted her on the shoulder and hugged her tightly, making Rey grunt, pressing onto the still recent bruises. "Thanks, hun. I owe you one."

"It's alright." Rey watched Mia walk to a different room to change into mechanic clothing.

Sighing, Rey cleaned the mess on the table a little and then took the documents that needed to be completed, scribbling into them with a pen.

After a while, Rey stretched, looking at the clock. "Ten o'clock. I could take a break." Getting up from the chair, she went into the kitchen to make herself coffee.

While she was boiling water, the ring rang, signaling that someone entered the shop. "I'll be there in a minute!" Rey called, pouring the water into her mug. "Of course!" A woman's voice called, sweet and not in any rush.

Taking her coffee back to the cash register and placing it on the table, she looked up to properly greet her costumer, putting on a forced smile. "Hello, can I help you?"

"No, no," The woman waved a piece of paper, holding a basket in her other hand. "I'm fine, thank you."

And with that, Rey sat back down, sorting out the papers, but before she started working again, she took the time to look the woman over.

An Asian woman with black hair tied onto a ponytail, neat fringe with curls framing the sides of her face. Dressed up rather plainly, with khaki jacket, brown hoodie, khaki pants and black military boots, Rey wondered what she exactly wanted.

The ring rang again, signaling someone else entered the shop and Rey turned to greet them but froze, mouth hanging open at the sight of who entered.

"Took you long enough." The woman turned to face the dark skinned man in a leather jacket, white shirt and black jeans, who poured at that tone of voice. "Hey, I was just parking the car."

"Trying to park it like an old grandpa? By the time you got here, I managed to collect half of the supplies on the bucket list." The woman rised to basket to show its contents to the man, who grinned at her. "You're fast."

"Faster than you." The woman grinned back, handing the man another paper, which Rey recognized as their order document. "You can manage this, while I hunt the rest."

The man took from her, giving her a mock salute. "Roger, roger."

Walking up to the counter, Rey schooled her features, giving him a small forced smile. "Hello, how can I help you?" 

"Yes, hello, we had few parts for repair here. Can you check if it's alright?" The man handed her the paper and Rey skimmed over the information. "Yes, I'll check in the back. Just a moment, please." 

"Sure." And the smile he gave her made her chest swell and Rey ignored that feeling.

_She has a boyfriend to think about._

"Hey, Tim!" Rey called, catching Tim's attention, their main mechanic. Wiping his hands with an already dirty rag, he approached her. "Yeah."

Rey showed him the paper. "Here." Taking it from her, Tim read thoroughly trough it and nodded. "I have it here. I'll give it to you." Tim ventured into the far back of the service garage, where they usually stored repaired parts and new ordered parts.

Tim bought her a crate full of parts and he handed it to her and Rey nearly buckled under the heavy weight but managed to keep standing. "Need help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok.."

Rey somehow managed to return to the front, catching the man's and woman's attention from their conversation and the man rushed in to help her. 

Out of instinct, Rey nearly dropped it on her feet in order to shield her face but thankfully, the man caught it. "I got it, thank you for your service."

The woman gave a soft sigh and placed the basket onto the counter and Rey rang them out and collected their cash.

"Now, we return to our noble steed!" The man exclaimed jokingly, making the woman snort. "Finn, your sense of humor is awful." 

"You hurt my feelings, Rose! Besides, who says that?"

"Everyone."

"Now you offended my husband."

"How can I offend him when he's not here?"

Rey didn't hear the rest of the banter because the door closed after them and she could feel a small, genuine smile tugging at her lips.

_And the place inside her chest that was usually cold, was now warm._

* * *

_She had no idea why she was doing it._

Entering the same coffee shop as she did yesterday, Rey tried to make herself small and invisible as she ventured to the unoccupied table at the back.

_They are here again._

_Finn and his husband._

They were talking softly to one another and didn't spare her a glance.

_Maybe that act of kindness was just a one time thing._

Shaking her head, Rey chased those thoughts away, belitling herself for thinking such a thing.

_I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I have a -_

Suddenly, four muffins were placed in front of her with a big mug of cappuccino, chocolate flower drawn in the foam.

Rey looked up at the waitress, trying to object that she didn't order yet but the woman just smiled and nodded. _"They already paid."_

Nodding Rey looked back at it, tears building up in her eyes and she willed them away, swallowing trough her tight throat.

A small smile tugged at her lips once more and she took a first big bite out of the vanilla muffin, melting at the taste.

_She didn't think about Kylo while she was in the coffee shop._


End file.
